Saving The Day Before Christmas
by skinnymuscles
Summary: A stone of cold fire is planning to crush all of Mobius in 24 hrs. The Sonic Team must find a way to destroy it. Even Eggman teams up with them on this story.


Saving The Day Before Christmas

(10:00am On Christmas Eve)

Sonic-so what do you want to do?

Tails-I don't know,Knuckles what do you want to do?

Knuckles-I don't know,What do you want to do?

Sonic-What do you want to do?

Tails-What do you want to do?

Knuckles-I don't know.

(Amy runs up and puts her arms around Sonic's shoulder)

Amy-watcha doin boyfriend?

Sonic-for the last time Amy, I am not your boyfriend.

Amy-oh.

(She takes her arm off)

Tails-so Amy,what do you want for Christmas?

Amy-it really doesn't matter cause it won't come true.

Tails-For Christmas I want the new X-Tornado,so Knuckles what do you want for Christmas?

Knuckles-I want to know if there is a such thing as Santa Claus.

Sonic-that will never happen cause there is no such thing as him.

Tails-you never know cause dreams come true remember.

Sonic-I guess.

Knuckles-well since we aren't doing anything then I guess I will go and guard the Master Emerald.

(He runs off)

Tails-I need to finish my Christmas shopping.

(He flies off)

Amy-I guess it's just you and me Sonic.

Sonic-...

Amy-can I ask you a question?

Sonic-try me.

Amy-why don't you like me,I mean ever since I asked you out we stopped being close to one another.

Sonic-The problem is that,I want to go out with Sally,but im afraid she'll deny it.

Amy-well did you at least try to?

Sonic-not exactly.

(His watch beeps)

Sonic-nice talking to you Amy but I have to go.

(He runs off)

(Amy starts cheering and jumping up and down)

Amy-Sonic and I actually talked,SONIC AND I ACTUALLY TALKED!!!

(She runs off)

(To Tails)

(He decorates his workshop while singing a song)

"Dashing through the snow on a one horse open sleigh,Over the hills we go laughing all the way "ha ha ha" Bells on bomp tail rings making spirits bright,Oh what fun it is to sing on a singing sleigh song tonight,oh Jingle Bells,Jingle Bells,Jingle All The Way.Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh."

(Something falls and his him on the head)

Tails-huh?

(He looks up and see's a Big Black Dot in the sky)

Tails-that's weird.

(He picks up the rock off the ground and feels it)

Tails-wow this is strange,a rock thats cold on the outside and hot in the inside. I show Sonic this.

(He runs off)

(To Cream,Cheese,and Hawk)

Hawk-so did you find a tree that would be good for decorating?

Cream-Nope,not yet.

Hawk-I would like a green one.

Cream-Yellow is the kind I would perfer.

(Cheese jumps off her shoulder and starts flying deep into the woods)

Cream-let's go and follow him.

(They run after him)

Cream-Cheese,where are you?

Cheese-cha,cha.

(She see's him on a white tree)

Cream-hey Hawk,look at the white tree.

Hawk-cool and it even has a black star on top.

Hawk-now all we got to do is ask Knuckles to get it down for us.

(They start walking till the black star jumps out of the tree)

Hawk-RUN,IT'S SHADOW!!!

(They start running but Cream trips over a tree branch)

Cream-Hawk,Help me!!!

(She looks back and see's Shadow's hand going towards her)

(She gets scared and closes her eyes)

(To Knuckles)

(He's sleeping while guarding the Master Emerald)

(A piece of rock hits the Emerald and it starts rolling off the cliff)

(Knuckles wakes up and runs in front of then start pushing it)

Knuckles-rrrrrrrrrrr..why wont you move?

(He looks back and finds himself 3inches from the cliff)

Knuckles-come on...move

(He looks from his right side and see's someone)

Knuckles-Hey Sonic.

Sonic-...

Knuckles-well dont just stand there,HELP ME!!!

(Sonic runs over and they push the Master Emerald back in place)

Knuckles-thanks.

Sonic-Ah,dont mention it.

Knuckles-hey Sonic,doesn't that thing in the sky look strange to you.

(He looks up)

Sonic-what do you think it is?

Knuckles-I dont know.

(A piece of it hits him on the head and Sonic picks it up)

Sonic-this is strange,there's fire inside it and it's cold on the outside.

Knuckles-let's take it to your lab and see what comes up.

Sonic-Aight.

(They run off)

(To Tails)

Tails-I got to hurry and show Sonic this.

(Rouge flies in front of him then lands)

Rouge-where ya goin in such a hurry?

Tails-this is no time to fight.

Rouge-I'm not goin to hurt ya,just need to know where you are going with that Chaos Emerald.

Tails-this is no Chaos Emerald, just a stone.

(Rouge looks at it)

Rouge-alright,just wanting to make sure.

(She punches Tails in the stomach)

Rouge-Merry Christmas.

(She flies off)

Tails-Merry Christmas to you to.grunting

(He gets up and finally makes it to Knot Hole Village and opens the door)

Tails-Sonic,Sonic,i've got to show you something!

Sonic-save it later pickel brain,we've got a stone of cold fire comming our way to crush all of Mobius in 10hrs.

Knuckles-you know what,I bet Eggman is behind all of this.

Sonic-you may be right,let;s go and pay him a visit.

(They run off)

(A few minutes later Amy sneaks intothe village and goes into Sonic's bed room)

Amy-Sonic's bed.

(She jumps on it and starts watching TV)

(To Cream,Hawk,and Cheese)

Cream-so you don't know who you are?

"Nope,and I can't even remember anything either"

Cream-well your name is "Shadow"

"Shadow"

Cream-yep.

Hawk-we came here for no reason cause Knuckles isn't even here.

Shadow-what do yall need him for?

Cream-to get the white tree down silly.

(She giggles)

Shadow-no problem,I can get it.

(He runs all the back to the forest)

Hawk-Cream,do you think we could trust him?

Cream-sure we can,why?

Hawk-what I mean is that he's a villan and he and Eggman could be getting us into a trap or something.

Cream-well I guess we will just have to keep a close eye on him.

(Hawk flies on top of Knuckles podium)

"Wow,I didn't know the Master Emerald was this big.

Cream-it has the pwer of 7 Chaos Emeralds put together.

(Hawk touches it)

Hawk-it's really cold.

Cream-remember to wipe your finger prints off before Knuckles finds out.

Hawk-why?

Cream-he's crazy about it.

Cheese-cha,cha.

(Shadow runs up with the tree)

Cream-good job.

Shadow-now where should I take it.

Cream-Hawk,where would the Christmas Party be this year?

Hawk-I don't know,Sonic's place perhaps.

(They start running until they reach the village)

Cream-Sonic,oh Mr.Sonic.

(Amy comes to the door)

Amy-Sonic isn't here...HERE!!!

(She see's Shadow)

Cream-don't worry Shadow has changed.

(Amy pulls her by the ear)

Amy-have you ever heard of a trap?

Cream-then we'll just have to keep a close eye on him.

Amy-yeah,well then ccome on in.

(She let's go of her ear)

Hawk-so Amy,what are you doing her without Sonic's permisson?

Amy-just chillin,you know what I mean.

Hawk-sure do.

(He and her goes into Sonic's room and watches TV)

(To Eggman and he sings a song)

"Silent Night,Holy Night,All Is Calm,And All Is Bright"

(Someone busts down his door and hits him with a Christmas Tree)

Sonic-the fun and games are over,stop whatever you are planning to do right now.

Eggman-I don't know what you are talking about.

Knuckles-don't play stupid with us.

(He punches him across the face a couple of times)

Eggman-really,I don't know what you are talking about.

Tails-so you don't know what this is?

(He shows him the piece of stone)

Eggman-I never seen it before.

Sonic-so you weren't planning to destroy all of Mobius today?

Eggman-not on a Christmas Eve.

Sonic-then I wonder who is?

Eggman-good question?

Knuckles-no it isn't,because you're nothing but a lier?

(He punches him across the face a couple of times again)

Sonic-stop,since you was singing a song,you couldn't be behind this.

Eggman-see i'm innocent.

Sonic-not yet,because you're comming with us to stop this thing.

(They run off with him)

(KnotHole Village 5:00pm)

Sonic-who could of left my door open?

(He looks in and see's Amy)

Sonic-what are you doing here?

Amy-just chillin out,what does it look like?

Sonic-I don't have anytime to argue with you.

Eggman-Shadow!

Sonic-where at?

Eggman-right there.

(Sonic see's him by Cream)

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER"

(He runs and starts punching him)

(Then Hawk runs up and throws Sonic off him)

Sonic-what are you doing Hawk?

Hawk-Shadow has changed,he doesn't even remember his name.

Sonic-since we probably are going to be dead in 7hrs,then I don't have time for this.

(He runs off with Eggman)

Shadow-what was with him?

Amy-don't pay him no attention.

(To Sonic and Eggman)

(In Sonic's Lab)

Sonic-Eggman I know what we don't get along,but if you didn't create this thing,then who have?

Eggman-I don't know,I just want to open my presents.

Sonic-we can do that after we solve this thing. So let's get to work.

(2 Knuckles and Tails)

(They walk in the village with 20 chillidogs)

Amy-one of those better be for me.

Knuckles-I'm not givivg ya crap.

Amy-oh Tails.

Tails-huh?

Amy-can I have a chillidog.

Knuckles-tell her "no"

Tails-sure you can.

Amy-don't worry about it,because you know we are going to have a big feast tomorrow.

Knuckles-we aren't going to have one if you don't fix it so I suggest you that you get to work.

Amy-ooooooooooo!!!

(She starts stomping into the kitchen)

(2 hours Later)

(Shadow,Cream,Cheese,and Hawk walks through the door carrying Christmas Presents)

Knuckles-what did you get me?

Cream-you'll have to wait till tomorrow.

(Knuckles see's Shadow and starts punching him)

Amy-stop it!!!

Knuckles-why?

Amy-because he has changed.

(He drops his fists)

Knuckles-oh.

Hawk-hey Cream,lets decorate the tree.

Cream-okay.

(They start decorating it)

(To Sonic)

Eggman-Sonic I think I have found out how we can destroy this thing.

Sonic-how?

Eggman-someone has to clip the wirings out and put a bomb on it.

Sonic-okay but I not really good with wires.

Eggman-i'm scared of heights.

Sonic-don't worry I know someone who can do the job.

(Tails walks into the lab)

Tails-wuz up Sonic.

Sonic-Tails,you're just the guy we need.

Tails-...I am.

Sonic-sure you are,me and Eggman are going to put you on a quick misson.

Tails-alright,so what do I need to do?

Eggman-all you need to do is take the wirings out located into the core,then you'll need to take this can of nitrogen and dump it all around the stone of it can harden,then last,just palce this bomb on there.

(He gives Tails the supplies)

Tails-thanks,so when do I start?

Sonic-hmmmm Tails let me guess HOW ABOUT...NOW!!!

Tails-okay.

(He runs off to get his jetpack)

(1 hour later Tails arrives back to the Village)

Sonic-what took ya?

Tails-I had to finish wrapping my gifts.

(Eggman runs up)

Eggman-here's the wiring Tails and a earpiece so you can keep in contact with either me or Sonic.

Tails-thanks.

(And he takes it)

Sonic-remember to contact us.

Tails-I will.

(He puts on the jetpack and flies off)

(Knuckles and Shadow watches TV inside the Village)

Hawk-the tree looks like it's done.

Cream-it's so pretty.

(She hangs up the mistle toe on the ceiling)

Cream-I wonder who's going to get caught under it this year.

Hawk-well have to wait and see.

Cheese-cha cha.

Knuckles-hey Amy,fix me and Shadow a Chillidog.

Shadow-that's okay I wouldn't perfer one right now.

Knuckles-okay then,Hey Amy fix me a chillidog or two then.

Amy-you do know that I am not your maid.

Knuckles-I know.

(NIGHT TIME)

Sonic-hey Cream I think it's time for you,Hawk,and Cheese to start heading for bed.

Cream-okay Mr.Sonic.

Eggman-you know that Old Saint Nick will put pepper in your eyes if you are awake when he arrives.

Hawk-he will.

Sonic-yep.

(He,Cream,and Cheese runs and jumps into Sonic's bed)

Knuckles-Eggman,you don't really belive in Santa Claus do you?

Eggman-sure I do.

Sonic-let me give you a hint,there's no such think as Santa Claus.

Eggman-well I still belive in him.

Sonic-whatever.

Knuckles-I guess i'll go and guard The Master Emerald until party time.

(He runs off)

Amy-hey Eggman,would you like a chillidog?

Eggman-I guess.

(She hands him one)

Eggman-UMM..this chillidog taste pretty good,prehaps i'll start comming by your both stand for now on.

"Hey Sonic do you read me"

Sonic-who is this?

"It's Tails"

Sonic-oh.

Tails-I just got through taking out the wires and dumping nitrogen all around the stone.

(Sonic runs and looks out the window)

Sonic-keep up the good work.

Tails-over and out.

(They click off)

(To Knuckles at Floatings Island)

Knuckles-Home Sweet Home.

(He see's someone flying away with The Master Emerald)

Knuckles-GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!

"You do know who I am and what I do"

Knuckles-yeah,you're Rouge and also a Treasure Hunter.

Rouge-correct.

(She flies even higher with it)

Knuckles-YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH MY EMERALD!!!

(He climbs a wall,jumps off and punches Rouge across the face)

Rouge-Ahhhh!

(She drops the Emerald and Knuckles lands and catches it)

Knuckles-why are you being such a Grinch knowing that Christmas is tomorrow?

Rouge-because I'm a Treasure Hunter and besides I never get anything for Christmas,so why are you here?

Knuckles-I live here.

Rouge-oh.

(2 hrs.later Tails still works on the stone)

Tails-I think it's harden enough.

(He takes a nail and Hammer then drills a hole so he could place the bomb in)

Tails-nail,nail,nail.That shall do.

(He puts in his earpiece and contacts Sonic)

Tails-Sonic,Sonic,do you read me?

Sonic-yeah.

Tails-I already placed the bomb inside the core so all you have to do is press the "detonation" button.

(He pushes it)

Tails-we did it.

Sonic-know,you did it.

Tails-okay i'll see you when I come to the village.

Sonic-okay.

(They click off)

(11:59pm at the Village)

Eggman-hide,Santa Claus will be here any minute.

Knuckles-you still belive in that.

Eggman-sure I do.

(They hear a voice)

"Ho,Ho,Ho,Merry Christmas"

(Knuckles looks out the window)

Knuckles-what the,it is Santa Claus.

Sonic-then hide.

(Santa Claus puts some presents under the tree then leaves)

Santa Claus-Ho,Ho,Ho,Merry Christmas.

(12:00am Christams Day and Cream's alarm goes off)

Cream-Hawk,wake up and let's open the presents.

Cheese-cha,cha.

(They jump out of bed and run to the Christmas tree)

Everyone-Merry Christmas.

Sonic-Tails,look what you got.

(He pulls the sheets over and yells)

Tails-IT'S THE NEW X-TORNADO,thank you everyone.

Knuckles-I can't believe there is a such thing as Santa Claus.

Tails-besides that's what you wished for remember.

Knuckles-yep.

(Hawk opens his present)

Hawk-wow,a red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic-I think you are old enough to own one.

(Cream and Cheese opens there's and finds some new clothes,shoes,and toys)

Cream-thank you everyone.

Cheese-cha cha.

(Shadow opens his present and finds some new gliders)

Shadow-thanks everyone.

(Rouge opens hers)

Rouge-what is it?

Knuckles-it's a Treasure Seeker.When it turns red,you are near a Emerald or something.

Rouge-thank you Knux.

(She gives him a hug)

Sonic-don't think we forgot about you Dr.E

Eggman-for me.

(He unwraps it and finds a plat)

Everyone-read it.

"Thanks for helping out on the Christmas Eve of the year 2006.We know you didn't have to but you did.From your enemies,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Cream,Cheese,and Hawk.

Eggman-thank you everyone.

Tails-I guess everyone got what they wanted.

Sonic-Sally isn't here yet.

(Someone walks through the door)

Sonic-Sally.

Sally-Sonic.

(They hug)

Sonic-Sally,there is something I have been meaning to ask you and since it's Christmas Day I couldn't think of a better time.Sally,would you go out with me.

Sally-sure thing Sonic.

Sonic-thanks.

(Amy walks to Sonic)

Amy-Merry Christmas Sonic

Sonic-Merry Christmas.


End file.
